Forgetting Our Past: an itasaku fanfic
by vivian uchiha
Summary: Takes place after Chunnin exames. What if Sakura came with Naruto and Jiraya to look for Tsunade. What if she ran into somone who protected her since birth. Follow Sakura through her adventure of love and realization.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgetting the Past**

Itachi sighed. He didn't know why his mother brought him to the hospital. He was 5 years old for crying out loud! All he knew was that he was eating with his parents when a medic ninja appeared in front of them and told them that Mikoto's best friend Amaya was at the hospital. His parents' face paled when they heard the news. They quickly left their home without telling Itachi anything. Leaving him confused and worried.

A scream tore Itachi out of his thoughts and caught his attention, as well as his parents who paled even more. He clung to his mother nervous of what was happening. Mikoto looked down at his son and smiled. She picked him up telling him that everything would be alright. Itachi tried to hug his mother, but he couldn't since his mother's swelling stomach was in his way. He knew that he was going to have a baby sibling. But he was wondering if his sibling would take his parent's attention away from him.

"Oh god! I hope she's alright…" Said Itachi's mother's best friend's husband Daisuke who was standing next to Fugaku. Itachi's father.

"Don't worry Daisuke." said Fugaku, "But what if I lose Amaya? O-O-Or the child!" Daisuke yelled panicking. 'So that explains the screaming…. A child is coming,' thought Itachi 'wait…. Doesn't that mean mother will experience the same thing?' Itachi hugged his mother tighter when he thought of this. Mikoto saw his son's actions and sighed 'always worrying' she thought.

The screaming ended and was replaced by the cries of a baby. A nurse came out of the hospital room with a smile.

"Haruno-san, you can see your wife and child now." The nurse said dodging to the right trying her best not to get pushed out of the way. Itachi looked at his mother and saw that colour was returning to her face and was smiling. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it was over. His mother and father stood up and walked into the room with Itachi behind them. He froze when he smelt blood, but could not see it since it was cleaned up right away. His mother walked to the bed where Amaya was with a pink bundle in her arms. Fugaku was talking to Daisuke secretly at the end of the room. 'Probably clan business' he thought while glaring at the bundle that his mother was looking at with tears in her eyes saying how cute the baby was. He kept glaring when his mother said "Itachi, come here for a moment."

He did as he was told not wanting to object. Taking the 5 year old completely off guard, Mikoto placed the pink bundle in his arms and told him to be gentle with her.

Itachi looked at his mother shocked of what she did. However, when he looked at the bundle he stopped breathing.

'She's beautiful!' he thought looking at the baby girl. She had pale skin with no marks in site with pink cheeks and lips. She was a little bit chubby but that's how they all were. But what caught his attention the most was her hair which was a light shade of pink.

When infant opened her eyes, he choked on the air. They were a flawless shade of green that made him feel like he was drowning in them. The baby looked at him and smiled as she grabbed his bangs with her tiny hand. She pulled his bangs and started to giggle. The moment she giggled he was hooked. 'Is this what kaa-san calls love?' he wondered.

"Amaya what is the girl's name?" asked Mikoto, Daisuke and Amaya looked at each other and nodded.

"We decided that her name will be Sakura Haruno" said Amaya.

'Sakura,' thought ItachI, 'it suits her.'

"Itachi!" called Fugaku, "It's time to go." Itachi gave Sakura to Amaya and started to walk to the door. As he reached the hallway he looked back, 'I love you and always will..' he thought and with that he was gone.

**12 years later….. (after chunnin exams and after everything has happened except for the curse mark on Sasuke)**

Sakura sighed as she watched her home village slowly repair itself from Orochimaru's attack at the exams on the final rounds. She managed to defeat her opponent with ease on the final round along with her teammate Naruto (an: I won't make Sakura weak in this story). It was her other teammate, Sasuke's turn to fight when Orchimaru attacked. She was able to injure a few sand shinobi when she was pinned to a tree by Gaara with his sand. If it wasn't for Naruto she would've been crushed easily. 'Oh well, I better meet Naruto at the gate to help him and Jiraya look for our new Hokage.' She thought walking down the street. She was almost there when she passed by an old cherry blossom when she remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Aaaaah!" yelled a 7 year old girl as she was being chased by a group of kids throwing rocks at here. "Get back here forehead-girl!" the leader of the gain Ami yelled. "What have I done to you?" yelled Sakura as she hid behind a tree. "You're just a freak of nature that doesn't deserve to live!" sneered Ami as she walked closer to the cherry blossom tree Sakura was behind. "When we're through you're going to wish you were never-" "I'd leave her alone if I were you." A voiced called from one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree. "Uh-oh. It's ANBU guys run!" screeched one of girls._

_They ran away scared like there was no tomorrow. Once they were gone the ANBU ninja jumped down and walked toward the scared girl. "Are you alright?" he asked kindness in his voice. "Y-yes," Sakura stuttered, "thank-you mister….?" The ANBU ninja removed his mask to show the face of a 12 year old with obsidian eyes and a smile with two marks from the corners of his eyes to his cheek. "Just call me Itachi. Itachi Uchiha Sakura." He said "Oh. Okay a- Wait. How do you know my name?" she asked suspicious. Itachi smirked and turned around with his back to her saying "All in good time Sakura.". _

_Since that day Sakura had developed a crush for him only to hear that he murdered the Uchiha clan a few months later as Sasuke the only survivor. A month later her parents died on a S-rank mission leaving her as an orphan and finding out about the arranged marriage of her and Itachi Uchiha._

_Flashback ends_

Sakura smiled sadly and shook her head. 'I shouldn't be having memories at this time.' She thought shaking her head to clear her thoughts. As she approached the gates she could a blob of orange and a blob of red and white. 'Naruto and Jiraya' she thought.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto as he ran to hug her "NARUTO!" she said angrily as she smacked him on the head.

"He he… sorry about that." He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Ahem." Jiraya cleared his throat trying to catch the two chunnin's attention (an: in my story Naruto and Sakura are chunnins since they won their match. Don't flame me!). "Gomen pervy-sage." Chimed Naruto, "Pervy-sage?" laughed Sakura while Jiraya's eye twitched. "Don't call me that!" threatened Jiraya, "Now, this mission is about looking for our new Hokage. I have found the perfect person.". "And who would that be Jiraya-san?" Asked Sakura curious, "My old teammate Tsunade." Jiraya smirked like his plan was brilliant. "Rumours say that she is in one of the neighbouring villages so we should search there first.". "Got it pervy-sage!" "Hai Jiraya-san!" Jiraya twitched on the first reponse.

**Hours later at the hotel since nothing interesting happened….**

"I can't believe pervy-sage ditched me to go out with some girl while Sakura went food shopping." Naruto grumbled while all of his shadow clones passed out during his rant. When Naruto stopped grumbling he sweatdropped at the sight. "Uh guys? When did I say it was break time."

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Okay, hold I'm coming!" Naruto called out walking to the door. He opened the door and was greeted by red sharingan eyes. 'Sasuke?' Naruto thought. As he looked at the man at the door he noticed that he was older and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. 'No,' he thought 'he looks older than Sasuke'.

"So this is the nine tailed jinchuriki." A man that was taller than Sasuke look-a-like with blue skin and gills said. 'They know about the nine tailed fox' Naruto thought looking at the strange pair.

"You know, this kid could run away. Why don't I chop off one of his legs?" the mysterious blue mas chuckled grabbing his giant sword.

Before he could pull it out footsteps were heard followed by an angry voice. "Itachi!" the voice shouted, 'Sasuke?' thought Naruto. "It's been a long time?" the sharingan wielding man said turning around to face the young Uchiha "Hasn't it Sasuke?"

"You know this kid Itachi?" The tall blue man said grinning "He looks a lot like you." "Hai. He is my foolish brother." 'Brother's?' Naruto screeched in his head. "I will kill you Itachi!" Sasuke screamed "CHIDORI!"

**Meanwhile…..**

"Finally!" Sakura sighed knowing that her shopping is done for the entire mission. 'I wonder how Naruto is doing on his own?' She thought as walked back to the hotel. Her question was answered at the sound of an explosion near the hotel she was staying at. 'Oh no!' she panicked in her mind as she ran to the hotel. As soon as she entered the hallway she saw Sasuke being held up by his neck by someone covered in the shadows. Anger filled inside of her seeing her teammate in trouble.

"LET GO OF MY TEAMATE!" she yelled kicking the arm holding Sasuke. "SAKURA!" her teammates yelled surprised to see her. "Who else?" She asked grinning. "Good to see you again," the shadow said stepping into the light showing the sharingan "Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened seeing the man before her. "I-Itachi." She said shocked.

**To be continued…..**

**See the button click it! I need reviews so I can continue this story if you like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgetting Our Past**

**Vivian: Yo! Sorry I took So long to update. It was my B-day yesterday! HURRAY! :D**

**Hidan: Who gives a *BEEP*!... WTF! Why can't I swear? D:**

**Vivian: Because I felt like it. (and I didn't want to get in trouble….)**

**Hidan: NOOOOO! I'm family friendly now! LET ME OUTTA HERE! *BANGS ON SCREEN OF MY LAPTOP***

**Vivian: tsk tsk tsk…. I can't let you do that. *snaps fingers, giant battle axe appears out of nowhere and cuts Hidan's head off***

**Hidan: AAAAAGH! YOU *BEEEP* AND *BEEEP* (the following will not be described for the audience's safety)**

**Vivian: 0.O … Start the story and send Kakuzu in to reattach Hidan's head… I need to see a docter to see if I'm still sane…**

**(Feel the power of the line! :D)**

"I-I-Itachi!" Sakura gasped as Itachi stood before her. "Good to see that you remember me," he said, "Cherry Blossom." "Don't call me that!" she snapped. "You lost that right the day you killed your clan!" "Is that so?" he smirked stepping closer to her while she stepped back.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled behind Kisame who had his attention to the Blossom and the Weasel. "You know this guy?" "Hai… Itachi is my… Fiancé." "WHAT!" Naruto and Kisame yelled at the same time. Sasuke didn't say anything since he knew about the engagement and Itachi saving Sakura from Ami when he was 7.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was walking along the lake when he suddenly heard yelling. "What are you going to do forehead-girl?" a black head fat girl asked laughing. "Yeah?" a red head sneered, "you have no tree's to hide behind.". 'What's going on?' Sasuke wondered when he noticed a pink haired girl with cuts all over her crying. "Why won't you leave me alone!" the pinkette asked, "Because we don't feel like it!" a green haired girl 'Ami' Sasuke thought realizing that she and his fangirls were beating up the girl Itachi was engaged to. 'So that's why they're beating her up.' He figured 'since Itachi likes her and his fangirls are upset about It, they'll make her life miserable.' Sasuke was about to yell at them when he heard, "I thought I told you to leave her alone!". Sasuke looked up and saw his brother hanging on a branch with sharingan blazing. Pissed off big time._

"_Run for it guys!" Ami screeched sacred for making "her Itachi-kun" upset. The fangirls took off like a bullet leaving Itachi to walk over to the pinkette. "Itachi!" the girl yelled happily, "Thanks for saving me again." A large smile on her face. "It was nothing Sakura." Itachi said smiling. 'Sakura?' Sasuke thought 'It suits her.' "Itachi?" Sakura asked, "Hm?" "Why do those girls pick on me?" "They're just jealous that you look prettier than them." Itachi said smiling kindly at her._

_Since that day Sasuke decided to become friends after he saw what happened. That friendship never broke._

_End of flashback (_An: oooh pretty *smack* …..ow…._)_

"As part of the treaty between Haruno and Uchiha clan, the one children of each clan must marry." Itachi explained. "Now, we've wasted enough time talking. You are coming with us, Sakura and Naruto." "HEY!" Naruto yelled "Leave Sakura-chan alone!" "Yeah, what gives Itachi?" Kisame asked. "Leader assigned me another mission along with this one." Itachi said turning to Sakura "He wants Sakura to become an Apprentice to our organization.". "No way am I coming with you!" Sakura yelled charging at the elder Uchiha with a chakra filled punch (AN: Yes.. I know she can't do that yet but I'm making it look like that this is part of the Haruno clan's trait who was wiped out when Sakura's parents died… Don't flame me!). Itachi easily caught the punch and knocked her out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled punching Kisame out of the way to get to Sakura and Naruto. Itachi was about to kick him when a kunai came and stopped Sasuke in his tracks. All four people turned to see Gai and Jiraya standing at the other end of the hallway. "Release Sakura Itachi Uchiha!" Jiraya yelled while Gai and Kisame had a glaring contest. "We're outta time!" Kisame yelled, " Grab the girl and let's go!"

In an instant, the two cloaked figured with the cherry blossom disappeared. "SAKURA!" Yelled the hyper-active-knuckleheaded-number-one-ninja and the young Uchiha.

**Later…..**

Sakura awoke with a throbbing headache. "Oh! You're awake." A soft voice said "How do you feel?" "Like I was crushed by a boulder." Sakura replied rubbing her head. Chuckling could be heard, when her vision cleared, she saw a blue haired women was on sitting on the corner of the bed (where Sakura was on). "I'm Konan." The blue haired women said, "Nice to meet you." "Same." Sakura replied with a smile. "Ano….. where are we?" "Akatsuki headquarters." Konan replied with a smile. "The name of our organization." Sakura nodded taking in what Konan said "Come. Leader wants to see you." And with that they left the room.

As the two made it to a giant door Konan knocked and a muffled enter was heard. As they entered the room 9 people were sitting in chairs at a large round table with two empty seats. One between Itachi and Kisame, and the other next to an orange haired man with piercings. "Thank you Konan." The orange haired man said "You may take a seat." Konan sat next to the orange haired man. "Sakura Haruno?" the man asked "Hai?" "It has come to my attention that you are an orphan, correct?" "Yes…" Sakura replied tears in her eyes. The man's gaze softened at this as did Itachi's and Konan's. "My name is Pein and I have an offer for you." "An… offer?" Sakura asked curios, "Yes, we have seen your abilities at the chunnin exams and deciced that we shall take you under our wing and make you our apprentice until you are ready to join. If you agree to this we will not go after you friend Naruto." Pein replied, "What is so special about Naruto?" the 12 year old asked, tensed "Naruto," Pien said "carries the nine-tailed fox. We need that to achieve our goals. However, not collecting one tailed demon will not make a difference. Since we have observed your chakra levels and noticed that the levels are high as the nine tailed jinchuriki.". Sakura took in everything Pein said 'If I join I can become stronger and protect my teammate from them.'

'**Think about what you're doing girl!'**

'I am and- hey….. Where were you this entire time Inner?'

'**Uhhhhh… Vacation? But that's not the point. Are you really going to betray Konoha?'**

'If I can save my friend and become stronger, then it's worth a shot!'

'**Alright, plus we get to stay with Itachi! *smirk***

'*Sweatdrop* God you're hopeless'

Ignoring Inner Sakura's ramblings on not being hopeless Sakura looked Pein in the eye and said "I accept your offer."

**To be continued…..**

**Vivian: Hope ya liked it!**

**Hidan:…..**

**Vivian: You okay?**

**Hidan: Do I look *BEEPING* Okay?**

**Vivian: Uh… no**

**Hidan: No duh!**

**Vivian: *Fire in the background with devil horns sticking out of my head* Talk back to me and you'll regret it.**

**Hidan: You don't scare me.**

***Fire burn Hidan***

**Vivian: I'd run if I were you….. :D**

**Hidan: *runs away* Jashin! Help meeeee!**

**Vivian: MWA HA HA HA HA! *looks innocent* Review please!**

**See the button? Push it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Vivian: Yoohoo! Miss me? :D**

**Itachi: Hn, I don't know why anyone would miss you after what you did to Hidan.**

**Vivian: *Glares* The reason why people would miss me is because they like my story and they want to know what happens next. That's why..**

**Hidan: WHAT! You have to be *BEEEP*ing kidding me! You're a psychotic *BEEP* that won't let us free!**

**Kakazu: I hate to admit it but he's right…..**

**Vivian: I'm just getting started! *Grins evil like and gets out chainsaw* now….. let the torture begin!**

**Hidan and Kakazu: AAAAAAAHHHH! *Screams all girl like***

**Itachi: O_O … She doesn't own Naruto in any way…**

**Vivian: *stops chasing Hidan and Kakuzu* If I did Itachi would try to kidnap Sakura for himself in the shippuden series.**

**(All hail the line!)**

"I accept."

With those words Itachi's heart leapt for joy. Though his face didn't show it. Konan and Pein smiled warmly at her. "Very well," Pein replied breaking the small happy moment, "Itachi will show you toyour room." "Very well leader, but shouldn't Sakura introduce herself to the rest of the organization?" Itachi said concealing his happiness (AN: Itachi happy?….. Weird.)** "**Itachi is right Pein-sama, un." A man with long blonde hair said stepping from the shadows "I'm Deidara, yeah." He introduced grinning. "I'm Sasori." A red head said walking into the light with a friendly smile "Hidan." A silver haired man replied looking at her smirking "And this," Hidan pointing to a masked man, "is Kakuzu,". "You already know me kiddo." Kisame grinned ruffling her hair. A man with an orange mask ran up to her hugging her "Tobi's name is Tobi Sakura-chan!" the mask man yelled. "Careful Tobi," a man with a venus flytrap on his shoulders said. (Well, the side that is snow white) "**We don't want to crush her.**" The midnight black side of him said.

'Holy crap! He's like us inner'

'**Yeah I know….'**

"It's very nice to meet you." Sakura smiled thinking how nice they were. "Now that introductions are done," Itachi said walking next to her " I'll show you to your new room." Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Itachi." Both of them walked out of the door oblivious to the glares sent by Sasori, Deidara and Hidan to Itachi. Jealous that Itachi was showing "their" cherry blosson around. All three of them thought the same thing 'I won't lose to him.'

**(Line, line, line)**

While walking down the hallway Sakura took the time to observe all of the doors. (can you guess which one is which):

A picture of a puppet

A clay bird

A dollar sign

Sharingan

A shark

A circle with an upside down triangle in it

An origami flower

Rinnegan

An orange spiral

A venus flytrap

A cherry blossom door

The two of them stopped at the cherry blossom door. Itachi opened the door to see a lovely room light green with pink cherry blossoms on it looking like they're floating in the wind. A snow white bed with light green covers, along with white furniture. There were two doors. ' Probably leads to the closet and bathroom' Sakura thought looking at the room in awe. "Do you like it?" Itachi's voice broke her thoughts. "Yes I do." She replied with a smile "Thank you." Itachi quickly walked over to Sakura "Sakura," "hm?" "Did you miss me while I was gone?" Sakura froze at what he said. Itachi was hurt that she didn't replied. Just as he was about to walk through the door a hand grabbed his arm. When he looked at the person who grabbed him he saw Sakura smile with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how much I missed you Itachi." Sakura said hugging him. Itachi was taken aback from this. But slowly a smile came across his and he hugged her back while she cried into his chest. Her breath evened out and he knew she fell asleep. He picked her up and put her in her bed before kissing her forehead. As he walked out he looked back and replied "I'll never leave you again." With that he closed the door.

**Vivian: OMG! The plot thickens. Rivalry is among us in the Akatsuki. Review now to find out what happens…..**

**Hidan and Kakuzu: *In casts* Review please!**

**Hidan: Or she'll kill us!**

_**See the Button? Click it. It's calling you….. ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**

Hey guys! It is I! Now…. I was wondering if any of you want to take up a challenge. I want to see if you can pair the female six paths of pein Chikushodo, with one of the akatsuki members. (Except Konan. I hate all yaoi and yuri fan fictions) it can be a one shot to an actual story. Or….. you can try to make make a Hidan x Yugito Nii story. I don't know why…. But I'm curious about that pair. Those are your decisions. Now let the challenge begin.

-Vivian Uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Vivian: Hey guys! Sorry about the mix up on chapter 3 I fixed it now! :D**

***In the background***

**Sasori: Deidara, art is everlasting**

**Deidara: No. It's fleeting, un.**

**Itachi: … What are they doing here?**

**Vivian: Oh. Since Kakuzu and Hidan won't come near me I needed to invite more people to star in.**

**Deidara: Wait, yeah… how come they won't come near you?**

**Vivian: *Covers Itachi's mouth before he answers* Uh, no reason..**

**Sasori: What are you hiding?**

**Vivian: Nothing! Disclaimer time!**

**Itachi: Wai-**

**Vivian: I don't own Naruto.**

**(Yayz! Line! :P)**

Sakura woke to the soft morning light greeting her eyes.

'The best sleep I ever had!'

'**Cha! But I still can't believe you opened up to Itachi fast!'**

'It's hard to stay mad at someone who protected you for most of your life and cared for you'

'**Be that as it may, I think we should send a letter to the hokage saying that we'll be fine and Naruto will be safe. They could be planning to get us back.'**

'…'

'**What?'**

'That is the most intelligent thing you ever said in our life'

'**Why thank you and- Hey!'**

A knock was heard at Sakura's door. "Come in!" she called, Pein walked in. "Good morning Sakura." Pein said with a warm smile. "Good morning Leader." Sakura chirped "Please call me Pein" "Alright… Um Pein?" "Yes?" "Can I write a note to Konoha saying I'm alright?" "….. Very well. As long it doesn't give away our location." "Thank you."

**(Meanwhile In Konoha)**

All of Konoha 12 was standing before the Hokage awaiting orders to rescue Sakura. "This is an S-Ranked Mission!" Tsunade informed, "All of you will track down Sakura. If you find her come back for reinforcements! I-" "**Squawk!**" The Hokages speech was interrupted when a black eagle came flying through the window with an envelope. The eagle gave the note to the Tsunade and left with a puff of smoke. Tsunade looked at the envelope. It said "To: Everyone From: Sakura"

"What is it?" asked Tenten with curiosity. Naruto took the letter. "I-I-It's from Sakura-chan!" he yelled. "Don't just stand there dobe!" yelled Sasuke "Open it!" "Teme!" Naruto yelled opening the letter, once it was opened Naruto read it out loud.

_Dear friends, _

_It's me Sakura. I'm alright. The organization that kidnaped me is treating me well. The leader wants to adopt me and make his apperentice. If I said yes, they would leave Konoha and Naruto alone. They're after Naruto since he has the nine-tailed fox inside of him. But they'll leave him alone. I agreed to their terms. So don't bother to come after me since it will be a waste of time. I like it here._

_ Love Sakura,_

Tears started falling from everyone's eyes when they read the note. That day, Sakura became a missing-nin.

**Vivian: I know it's short. But we are going to do a time skip in the next chapter to Sakura's birthday.**

**Sasori: So…. Are you going to tell us why Hidan and Kakazu won't go near you?**

**Vivian: No..**

**Deidara: Are you hiding something, yeah?**

**Itachi: They won't go near her because they're scared of her.**

**Vivian: You shouldn't of told them…. *fire behind Vivian***

**Itachi: Uh oh… Run for it! *Fire burns his ponytail off* My hair! Noooooo!**

**Sasori and Deidara: o.O um… review please….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers Block OMG!**

Hi! I know you're wondering where chapter 5 is but I have bad news….

I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

So I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. But….. I have a new idea! It's another itasaku fanfic. But it takes place during the Kidnaped Gaara arc. When team 7 encounters Itachi he kidnaps Sakura! Omg! A twist. Tell me what you think about it and review your answers please!

-Vivian Uchiha


End file.
